Where Have I Gone?
by meganoahman
Summary: What will happen when Maka and Soul Find two new students and have to become their mentors? Will Chaos find Love in Maka's heart? Will soul become jealous? Not good at summaries. :/
1. Who are you?

"OI! Maka! Come over here!" I was just exploring this wondrous new city when I came across two young kids, looking to be approximately 14. Maka and I, being 18 now, wondered what to do with these two.

Maka, Being herself, walks over trying to get to know them. "Hey! We got a mission to do! Leave them!" "Makaaaa- CHOP!" I got a karate chop right to the head. "HEY! That hurts!" I rubbed my head where I had just been hit.

"We're done anyway, Soul. Plus, look at these two cuties!" She reached over to pinch the one with white hair, and grey eyes. He looked like a mini me, in a way. The boy turned into a staff with a white blade at the other one, long purple bangs, black longish hair in the back, purple eyes, and smoking a cigarette, grabbed the staff and attacked Me. "HEY! Watch where you jab that thing!" WHEW! Dodged a bullet there!

"Soul, lets go to this window and call Death. Clearly they are a meister and weapon pair.""UGH, alright. I'll try and find out their names." I walked over to the two, the white haired one back to normal now. They seem calmer now. Maybe I _CAN_ learn their names.

"Hey there, little fellas. What're your names?" I hoped they would understand our reasoning. "My name is Chaos" The purple haired one answered. "This is my twin brother, Blank. What're you gunna do to us?" He sounded confident at the beginning but got a scared tone towards the end. I immediately replied.

"Don't worry, little guys, we won't hurt you. We want to help you. We are going to take you home with us, we live at a school. It teaches people like you to train your skills and kill evil beings." I escorted them to the window where Maka was talking to Death.

"There they are now." She said to his goofy mask, ignoring her weird and creepy papa. "This is Blank. The other one is Chaos. Get that outta yer mouth!" Soul pulled the cigarette out of the purple haired boys mouth. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his front pocket of his flannel shirt. He pulled a lighter out of his jeans and lit another one, I ignored him this time.

"So, what do you want us to do with 'em? I asked. Blank, wearing white jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, had a cross on his right wrist, stepped out in front of me.

"HEY! Watch it." I calmed down though, for his eyes started to tear up. "Hey, I'm sorry little guy. It's all gunna be okay." I gave him a thumbs up and listened to Death's instructions.

"I want you to bring them back here. I want to meet them. They can start attending classes here as freshman, and you will be their mentors."

"You've gotta be kidding me" We said, simoultaneously and almost anime-falling to the ground. Blank laughed and chaos lit another cigarette.

"_This is going to be a long senior year…" _I thought.


	2. Welcome to your new home

"Hey, umm… Mr. Scary man?" Blank was talking to Soul. Soul didn't turn around, 'cuz he didn't know who Blank was talking to. "Umm… M-Mr. White Hair…" Soul turned around. Soul leads the group to their new destination. Maka help up the rear. The two boys, Chaos and Blank, were standing next to each other, Chaos smoking cigarette and Blank having one arm around Chaos's and sucking the thumb of his other hand, like a little kid would do when he gets scared.

"Ya, what is it?" he asked, stopping the group. "Umm" He replied "I just wanna know where we goin?" Blank asked, his grammar completely messed up from living in the south, and on the streets. They were all in the deep south of Birmingham, Alabama.

"We, as in the four of us, gotta go back to our, mine and Maka's, apartment to get the car we rented and go to the airport so we can get back home, where you two will be living, got it?" Soul tried to explain it to Blank as easy as he could. "You ain't gotta go sayin' like that! I ain't a dumb!" Blank said this, still without taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"D'aww! Your accent is soooo cute! " She said raising her voice at the end at the word "Cute." Blank blushed and looked downwards. Then he looked at Chaos who just shook his head and stomped on his cigarette butte.

"Here it is." Said Soul, pointing at the already-loaded car. It was a Toyota Corolla. "Hop in the back, you two. Soul, you drive" Maka hopped into the passenger seat. Chaos and Blank looked at each other from opposite sides of the car and shrugged, hopping into the back seat. Soul got into the car and started driving to the nearest airport, which he had reserved four, first-class tickets on a flight to Death City.

When the group arrived, their plane was about to take off, so they rushed to their seats in first class. When they got there, they were treated like royalty. I guess Lord Death told the attendants to do so. Soul took his seat, grabbing Maka's hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Blank, from across the isle noticed it and blushed. He had a bit of a crush on Maka. And Soul, to be exact. Chaos walked back from the lavatory and sat down next to Blank, who was totally zoned out.

"Yo, Blank," said Chaos, snapping his fingers repeatedly to get Blanks attention. "It's not polite to stare, dude." Chaos's southern accent rang in Blanks ears, snapping him out of his daze. "Right. Sorry, Bro" Blank calls Chaos his "Bro" even though they aren't related in anyway

The plane landed in Death City and The two new students look in Awe at the huge, symmetrical academy. Maka and Soul walk up behind Blank and Chaos, who turns to see Maka and hugs her for a while. "Okay back it off a bit, dude. Not cool at all." said Soul pushing him away from Maka.

"Well. . . How do you like your new home" said Maka, loving the two's reaction to the big building.


	3. The breakfast was great!

Blanks POV

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning still tired. Probably due to Jet lag from the flight to this great city, Death city. I live with my best friend, and meister, Chaos, and our mentors, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Soul is what they call a death scythe, a weapon of The Grim Reaper himself. I wish to be just like Soul Eater.

I closed my Diary and walked to the kitchen. Maka was in her Pajamas cooking one of the most delicious smelling meals ever. Soul was naked, pretty much. Only a towel over him as he sipped his coffee at the table like an adult. He probably just got out of the shower a few minutes earlier. Chaos was also wearing his pajamas, sitting next to Soul and talking to him. I was wearing all white, like usual, and my long hair, the part not covering my right eye, was in a bun.

"H-Hello, Soul, Maka" I muttered out, hiding behind the corner of the wall that led right to the kitchen. "Oh, come on in and sit down, Blank, breakfast will be ready soon!" Maka replied excitedly. Maybe she actually wanted to be a mentor. Or Maybe she was just a morning person. I'll never know, I guess.

I sat down next to Chaos and said "Hey" moving his long bangs out of his flustered and tired face. He managed to say "Yo" back but I walked into the bathroom, for two reasons. Reason 1 being I had to pee. The second reason was I had to get away from his horrible morning breath. He always had the worst breath in the morning.

I came back out but decided to go talk to Soul. As I walked into his room, knocking on the door as I walked in, I saw him putting on his underwear, so I kinda saw his . . . well, junk, as he says. He waved me in like it didn't matter. I was blushing and hoped he didn't notice it. He told me to sit next to him on his bed.

"What is it you need?" He said in a gentler voice from the day before. I looked down. There was a hole in his boxers, or a flap in a way. It was open and again his junk showed, though this time, he noticed. "Dude, its cool. We're both guys." I nodded and began to talk to him about what the school day would be like and about what we do. He said he will have a guide set up when we get there. I nodded and said "Thank you" in my southern accent. Soul looked at me and grinned. He got up and walked over to me. He patted my head and said "Your so cute." It made me smile. He and I walked together back into the kitchen area where Maka had finished cooking.

"A little male bonding time?" she asked, sorta chuckling. She put four plates on the table and sat down. I did as well. I sat between Chaos and Soul, Maka across from me. It was a square table, very small, so we each got a side to our own. I chuckled at her question. Soul responded in a cool fashion. "Ya, I guess you could say that." He said, shoving some sausage links into his mouth. All of us had the same thing on our square plates. Sausage links, 3 of them, some scrambled eggs, and a peice of toast with butter and Grape Jelly slathered on it sat on our plate and I looked at it.

"T-This is v-v-very g-good" I stuttered out biting into one of the sausage links. Soul thanked Maka for his meal and started eating some more. Maka deligantly took some eggs and put it in her mouth. Chaos and I also thanked her and replied with a simple "No need to. I always cook" which made us get into a slight argument because I didn't like the feeling of her babysitting us.

We slowly finished up out delicious breakfast and went to our rooms to get changed. Chaos slept on the couch. I shared a room with Soul. I went in and got changed.

"P-Please don't l-look." I said looking at Soul. He nodded and left the room; he had already gotten dressed. I slowly took off my clothes and put on a traditional Japanese school uniform.

I was the last one ready and my tie was messed up. I had never tied a tie before. Maka said It made me look cuter and it fitted my accent real well. I nodded at Maka, smiling and blushing. "M-Maka. You are t-too n-nice to me." I said and she just giggled and said I was sooo cute. It reminded me of what Soul had said before. I guess my southern accent is appealing to those two.

We all were ready and left the apartment and headed off to school, walking because 4 was too many for a motorcycle and Maka didn't want me and Chaos to get lonely. She said she didn't mind walking though.


	4. Meeting new friends! Brick and Kazu!

Chaos' POV

I followed quietly behind the rest, lighting my NEW favorite brand of cigarette, Death Smokes. They don't even taste like tar or smoke, just . . . strawberries and mints. Anyway, Soul doesn't like me to smoke. He says it's not good for me. I don't care though. It gets rid of stress and depression. So I kept walking, smoking my Death Smokes.

"M-Maka?" my cute little weapon stutters out in his quiet southern accent. "I don't feel comfortable actually having the Idea of eating a Soul. I've never eaten one, only fought for self defense." It's true. We never actually ate the souls we killed. We just did it to stay alive. Maka looks at me and I nod saying "Ya its true" through the puffs of my flavored cigarettes.

"Oh . . . Well if you're not comfortable we might have to talk to Lord Death about these things." Maka said gently and grabbing Soul's hand, who pulls away and says "Not in front of the kids" jokingly. What a jerk. That's his girlfriend. If she was mine I would totally not treat her like that. She did a "Humph" and moved towards me at the back. She grabbed my hand and my heart pounded. Did I like this meister, Maka? Was she and I meant to be? Did I love her, unlike he jerk boyfriend?

"Umm . . . Maka?" I said in my also cute southern accent. "You have a boyfriend. You shouldn't be grabbing my hand like this" She just smiled and whispered, so Soul couldn't hear up ahead "It's cool. Soul's being a jerk. Plus you're kind of cute." She blushed and then I blushed and looked away down at the ground. I can't believe she said that. Am I really cute? Does SHE like ME? Should I ask her out?

All these thoughts ran through my head and I didn't know what to do. We walked the rest of the way to the DWMA holding hands. When we got there we went to one class and they went to another. Soul grabbed her away from me and glared at me with this "stay-away-from-my-girl" kind of look. I just nodded, stomped on my cigarette and walked with my weapon to class.

"What was that about, O-Nii-Chan? (Big brother in Japanese)" Blank asked. I looked down at him, I was a bit taller, anyway, and just nodded "No" meaning not to ask. He said "OK" and we walked. I put my cigarette pack in my pocket of my flannel shirt and Blank chewed on the left sleeve of his long sleeve white shirt. I always wondered why he called me Big Brother, but never asked because I assume it's because we have been together since He was 3 and I was 4. He's a few months younger than me. I was born October 31 and he was born February 26. Our parents, his mom and my dad, were partners back in their day at the academy, but I never knew since they died when I was young.

Blank and I arrived at Class New moon and walked in, and didn't know where to sit. The room was rather large and decorated with posters, probably from the students. A young boy waved us over to 2 empty seats next to his friend and him. We moved over to there and sat down.

"Hi. My name is Brick, a weapon" Said the one with short, brown hair, sticking up in the middle, making a Mohawk, kind of. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. Then Blank did. "I'm Chaos, the meister, and this is my weapon, Blank." Brick blushed and his meister companion giggled. "What is it?" I asked, being completely serious.

"Well . . . You have a southern accent and it's cute!" he said honestly. Not this again, I thought. I just nodded and said "Thank you." His meister took his seat next to me and said "Hi" I nodded at him and the bells rang – DING DONG DONG DING.

"HI!" the energetic meister said again. "My name is Kazu. I am Bricks Meister. He's a claymore of ice. It's pretty epic!" He said. I looked at him and he looked at me. "I'm the meister" I said. "My weapon is a staff with a blade on one end of it. We specialize in memory Resonance, A special type of Soul Resonance. I guess your element is ice?" He nodded in agreement with me.

A girl looking the same age as Maka ran in. She dropped many papers and a book on her way in, stumbling over her own feet rushing in. I thought she was going to take a seat, and she did. In the Professors chair! I was in AWE. This girl is a Professor? I thought to myself.

"Hi. I am Eternal Feather, the senior substitute of the today's class until we find a new professor. I might even be a permanent sub for a few months." She smiled and the room brightened. She wore a gown and some sort of shawl at the shoulders. It was white. She wore square glasses at the tip of her nose and long black braided hair.

I blanked out the entire class. Then the bell finally rand and Kazu, longish green hair, cut uneven probably by him, and Brick waited for us. We caught up to them and started talking and walked out the door to see Maka and Soul waiting there for us.

"You four" Soul said abruptly "Need to go see Lord Death for Remedial classes for not catching any Souls." Kazu groaned and brick just shrugged. I lit a cigarette and walked with those two and Blank to the Death room. Brick stopped and turned to me. "Chaos." He stopped. "Would you . . . Do a soul resonance on this mission, please?" He asked gently and politely. I looked at Blank who nodded so I said "Of course, but why?"

Brick and Kazu glanced at each then back at me. "Well . . . We never did Soul Resonance and would like to know how to do it." Kazu explained not ashamed at all, since he was a freshman. It was even common for weapons to not even turn fully into a weapon. Brick can, they just can't use resonance yet.

We finally arrived at the Death room, Maka and Soul close behind, more than likely to watch our mission from the Death Room, since they were out mentors and it was part of their job. We all walked into the door and followed the long narrow path. I felt somebody' Soul above us so I looked up to see two girls jumping from the large blade-like pillars surrounding the hallways. It was seniors Kim Diehl and Jacqueline o'Lantern Dupree, Kazu and Brick's Mentors.

"Too slow! They said pulling the four of us along. I stopped and looked up. Maka and Soul walked up behind me. "Let's go!" Maka said gently yet excitedly.


	5. Accomplishing a Soul Resonance!

Maka's P.O.V

I grabbed the two little boys' hands and pulled them along, following Kim and Jacquie. We went straight to Lord Death, Soul following us slowly with his hands on his head. I heard Chaos whispering to Blank but didn't intrude, thinking it would be an invasion of privacy. We got to Lord Death and it was time for Brick, Kazu, Chaos and Blank's mission briefing.

"Well, hello hello, HELLO!" Lord Death said as Soul finally caught up and joined us. "As you know, Brick and Kazu have not collected any Souls and have not completed one Soul Resonance, which they must or they will be put back in NOT! Class. (NOT! Class is the lower form of studying) Blank and Chaos need to gain a soul or two." Lord Death gave a recap of why they were here.

"We know, sir. Can we please get to the mission briefing? I have a lot of studying to do." I complained and Soul gave me a "I don't wanna study let him take as long as he needs" look. I nodded back at him.

"I'm sorry, young Maka. Anyway, the four of you are being sent to the edge of the city, there is apparently a gang of Kishin Egg souls hiding out there. About two for each of you, according to the Data Miss Eternal Feather gave me." Lord Death handed me the notes and I read over them quickly.

"You four be careful. One of these, the leader, is technically a qualified kishin, so he's pretty strong. Other than that, I have confidence in all four of you. Be careful. Soul and I, being a Death scythe and death scythe creator, will be sent in if needed to do a sweep of them if you can't handle them." I grinned and saw the four off.

3rd person Omniscient P.O.V

Chaos walked out of the classroom in front, followed by Blank, and he was followed by Brick and Kazu, whispering about how they won't succeed and how they won't ever stay in the EAT! Class. (EAT! is the gifted or higher up meister and weapon pairs class)

Kazu and Brick walk with Chaos and Blank into the courtyard. Chaos and Blank were to tech Brick and Kazu how to perform a simple Soul Resonance before embarking on their remedial lesson.

"Okay!" Yells Chaos "First, Brick, transform." "RIGHT!" He said before turning his body into a large claymore, which was blue and had a cold frost steaming off of the tip of the blade. "Here he is" Kazu said showing his friends his partner's weapon form. "Nice" Replied Blank in a quiet whisper. "Blank" Chaos said. "Yeah?" "Transform" "Right" Then Blank turned his body into a staff, pure white, with a blade on the top end.

"You guys have to first feel each others Soul. You gotta feel the bond between you two, the special relationship you two have" At this Moment Kazu began thinking about everything him and Brick had been through. The, he bursts out "I'M SORRY BRICK! It's all my fault. Everything. I'm a horrible meister. You should just find a better partner." All grew silent and brick said "Shut up. You're my best friend and the best meister in the world. Now let's do this." "Right" Kazu replied.

"Alright first we will show you how to do Soul Resanance by demonstrating. Ready Blank" Chaos said to his white staff partner in his Southern accent. "Yeah. You bet" Blank replied in his usual shy tone of voice. "Okay. Let's do this. Soul Resonance! Hyaaahh" Chaos and Blank start resonating immensely with great attraction. The long white staff shrunk and a blade popped out of the other end. Another staff the exact same as this one crossed the first mini staff making and "X" shape.

The got done. "Memory X!" Chaos shouted, he and his staff having a white glow about their bodies.

"Whoa. That's amazing." Said Brick in Awe. He loved the sight of two partners resonating perfectly.

"You see that tree" Chaos asked, his southern accent echoing the courtyard. "Yeah" Kazu replied "Watch this" Chaos threw Blank and said "Forgotten Memory." And the "X" staff spun and sliced through the trees, making them completely disappear and dissolve from the point above the where the staff sliced through. The "X" staff returned back to Chaos almost like a boomerang. "You can transform back now" Chaos said and Blank turned into his human form, a white glow surrounding his body outline as he transformed and it disappeared when he completely transformed.

"Ok" Blank said. "Now you've seen what a resonance can do. Reach into your soul and lets do this thing" Blank's high pitched southern accent said reaching the other pair.

"Ready, Brick?" "You bet" "OK. Let's go, Soul Resonance!" The pair started resonating, their resonance rate increasing exponentially. "Hyah! Icicle Instruction!" The large blade of the claymore turning rounder and became looking like a large icicle. Then smaller little sharp icicle looking spikes came out of the sides of the round blade.

"Whoa! I feel incredible power!" Brick said. "Icicle Flurry!" Then icicles of all shapes and sizes came out of the blade and it sliced through the ground and trees. Kazu and Brick were very excited about finally completing a Soul Resonance.

"Wow! We did it, Brick!" Kazu said as Brick transformed back to his human form, also very excited.

"You sure did!" said Blank, showing appreciation towards the pair for completing a Soul resonance.

"Well we should head to the outskirts of town and get us some soul" Chaos said, his southern accent echoing across the courtyard.

_**THE DEATH ROOM**_

Maka, Soul, Kim, and Jacqueline were watching the teams accomplish their goals.

"Be careful" Maka whispered as Blank and Chaos lead the other two to the mission.


	6. The Lost Organization! Council Kills!

(The mission of Chaos, Blank, Kazu, and Brick will not been shown)

(The characters for the Lost Organization are actual characters from a book I have been writing)

_**Kazu P.O.V**_

I was walking with Brick, whispering to him about things we didn't want Chaos and Blank to hear about, small things, but things to be unheard none-the-less. Secretly, I am only here with because I work with Shibusen's newest, and probably most powerful, enemy, Lost Organization. We are a group of meisters, weapons, witches, kishin eggs, anything, but are here to take out Shibusen. I am one of the top meisters in the organization and am here at Shibusen on an inside mission, finding Intel and ways to take Shinigami-Sama out. Brick isn't my real weapon, but we were paired together for this mission, which is why we couldn't do Resonance. I am actually a Harpoon meister. My weapon is a Harpoon named Spike.

_**LOST ORGANIZATION**_

Sitting at a round table were a girl in a black robe, with a hood up so nobody could see her face, a boy who had wolf ears and a wolf tail and was covered in white hair, along with the white hair on his head. Next to the wolf-boy were a demon-boy and his partner, a succubus. They were a meister weapon pair. These people made up the Organization council. It was quiet and the four were watching Brick and Kazu, the other two council members. Finally, the girl in the black robe spoke, un-hooding herself, showing her pumpkin orange hair and amber eyes.

"Toshi-kun" she spoke, turning next to her, directing her conversation towards the Wolf-boy, apparently named Toshi. "I told you, Sumatra-San, my name is Toshiro-San." He said, telling the witch-girl Sumatra to call him by his actual name. "Fine, Toshiro-San. Anyway, what have you learned so far about these two new students, Chaos and Blank?" Sumatra-Chan asks. Toshiro's department was Research of New Shibusen Students and also Development of Organization Inventions.

"It seems they have created some sort of a close bond, or friendship, rather, with fellow council members, Brick and Kazu. Blank and Chaos have also shown abilities of using a Soul Resonance and have an extremely high resonance rate. That is all I have concluded, research of the pair is still happening." Toshiro-San explains. Now, Sumatra-Chan moves onto the Succubus and Demon boy pair.

"And you two. How was your mission trying to talk to Spike-Kun about joining Shibusen?" Sumatra-Chan asks. The Succubus looks at the Demon and they exchange glances. "Umm . . . Well" The Demon starts off "Lilith and I tried to talk to the Harpoon boy, but" He stops and Lilith, the Succubus, continues the conversation. "What Damien is trying to say, is that he refused, turned his hand into a Harpoon gun and shot at us until we retreated." The two hang their heads in shame of being chased away like some rodents.

"No need to feel shameful. I shall handle the little Harpoon-boy." Sumatra-Chan pulls out a Wand with a star at the top. She starts speaking in Arabic, translating in English to "Sand and dirt of the mighty Sahara, come to me and give me strength of transformation." This transformed her looks so she looked like Kazu. She also sounded like Kazu. "I will go to Spike and recruit him. For the time being, Damien-Kun and Lilith-Chan, you should go and try to recruit the shape shifter of Transylvania, since you are the Recruiting Department, anyway. Toshiro-San, you just continue on these new students. Dismissed!" Sumatra-Chan says, and the Council dismisses to their missions.

_**SHIBUSEN - DEATH ROOM**_

The four finished their mission very quickly and quite adequately. Maka runs up to Chaos and Blank, who were severely injured by the leader of the Kishin Gang. "You two better watch yourselves or I swear to Shinigami-Sama you will be punished!" Maka yells, hugging the pair she is mentoring. "I love you two as if you were my little brothers and I can't stand to see you hurt." Soul comes over and peels Maka off of the two young boys.

"Well, let's take you to Mira-Sensei." Soul says, grabbing Maka and the two boys. They leave the Death room and head to the infirmary. Now Kim, Jacquie, Kazu and Brick are left in the Death room. Kim yells at the two for not doing better, then hugs them and kisses them on the cheek and apologizes for yelling.

"Bipolar much?" Jacquie teases at Kim-Chan. "Well, how hurt are you two boys?" Jacquie asks. "Not that bad, actually." Brick says. The truth is, when Kazu and Brick were recruited into the Organization they had a serum put in their blood that allows them regeneration. It was invented by Toshiro-San. "O-Oh. Okay. How about some ice cream?" Kim offers and the two boys immediately accept the offer.

_**Lost Organization H.Q. - Spikes Room**_

Sumatra-Chan, transformed to look like Kazu-Kun, enters Spike-Kun's room, without knocking. When Spike saw Kazu, he became ecstatic and immediately runs and gives him a hug, not knowing it was truly Sumatra-Chan in disguise. "I missed you, bro! Why did you stop writing letters?" Were the first words Spike-Kun said to Sumatra-Chan.

"I-I have been busy with being at Shibusen with Brick-Kun. But I came for one reason only. I missed you and I want you to come and enroll into Shibusen so I can be with you all the time." Sumatra-Chan lied, being Kazu-Kun, trying to get him to enroll. "I will. I will head there straight away!" Spike-Kun replied. "Good. I will be in my apartment room. Meet me there. We will enroll you into the school tomorrow" And then Sumatra-Chan left the room and shifted back to herself, Toshiro-San waiting for her in the hallway.

"That was a cruel trick you did." Toshiro-San said, walking with Sumatra-Chan. "Not really. A letter addressed to Spike saying exactly that was mailed to me instead so all I did was change the words from writing to visiting and - BAM! We have another inside operative in Shibusen. And Spike is being inducted into the Council next month anyway." Sumatra-Chan explained.

Toshiro began to think _"She is controlling everything, PLANNING everything at the very least of two months in advance. What EXACTLY is she up to?"_ And the two leave the council in their Rogue uniforms and start crossing the mighty Sahara Desert.


	7. Spike Appears?

_**(In case you were wondering, Toshi-Kun is modeled after Toshiro Hitsugaya's appearance from episode 304. Look it up on Hulu)**_

_**THE LOST ORGANIZATION COUNCIL ROOM**_

Sumatra-Chan walks into the council room, with the other three, Damien-Kun, Lilith-Chan and Toshiro-San, already there. She sat down in her reserved seat at the Council's round table. Sumatra-Chan looked around and did not see the new member that Damien-Kun and Lilith-Chan went to go and recruit. This worried her deeply.

"Where is the shape shifter I sent you two to go find, Damien-Kun, Lilith-Chan." Damien was scared at what Sumatra-Chan might do, so he didn't answer. Lilith did end up piping up. "Well, he is actually on his way now. You see, when we first got there he was very weary of accepting a position in the Organization let alone the Council, so he decided to think it over, so we stayed there. He decided to join, but he needed time to get some of his things. He should be here very shortly." Lilith-Chan explained. At that time there was somebody at the front gate of the Organization H.Q. It was the shape shifter. The gate keeper let him in.

As the new council member walked into the room, he looked like any other Japanese person, and even wore the traditional Black and White Kimono with Sandals. "Konichiwa." The man said, bowing to the four others in the council room. "My name is Blaze. I am a Shape Shifter. I am honored that you, Sumatra-Chan, have selected me to be on the Lost Organization Council" The he sat down in a seat that would have been in the middle of Brick and the newest inductee, Spike.

"Welcome, Blaze-Kun. If you try anything, I'll kill you." Toshiro-San said. "Awe shaddup." Sumatra-Chan replied to Toshiro-San. Then she threw Toshi-Kun's favorite tennis ball and said "Fetch". "Sumatra-Chan, I'm not a puppy anymore" Toshi-Kun said, fighting the urge to go chase the ball. He ended up giving in and chased the tennis ball, bringing it back to Sumatra-Chan, wagging his tail, so Sumatra-Chan patted his head, took the ball and threw it again. This pattern repeated several times before Sumatra-Chan said "No" and Toshiro-San sat down. Blaze-Kun was very confused by now.

"As you can see, Toshiro-San is part wolf and loves to play fetch" "Do not!" "Do too!" Sumatra-Chan countered, telling him "NO!" another time and Toshi-Kun whimpered and hung his head low. "Anyway, Welcome, Blaze-Kun." "Arigato, Sumatra-San"

"Well . . . Let's get to business!" Sumatra-Chan started. "Toshi-Kun" "I told you, it's Toshiro-San!" "NO! It's Toshi-Kun!" And Toshi-Kun hung his head and whimpered again. "Anyway, again, Toshi-Kun how has your research on Chaos and Blank, the newest pair from Shibusen?" Sumatra-Chan finished. Toshi-Kun lifted up his head and got right to business.

"I watched their mission with fellow Council members, Brick-Kun and Kazu-Kun, and they were very strong. Even stronger then the newest inductee, Spike-San. Where is he anyway?" Toshi-Kun stopped to ask. "I sent him to Shibusen with Kazu-Kun, remember?" "Oh yeah. Your cruel act of Magic. Anyway, they are very strong and even took out the gang of Kishin egg Souls we sent to Death City. They handled the leader and the second best with no problem, while Brick-Kun and Kazu-Kun had trouble with the lesser two. I am worried . . ."

"Hmm . . . That IS a bit of a problem. Well, For Brick-Kun and Kazu-Kun." Lilith piped in, followed by a "If they die it's their fault" from Damien. Blaze then piped up as well. "I think Brick and Kazu might be doing this on purpose, to make Chaos-San and Blank-San feel superior. Plus, Kazu-Kun will be much stronger when Spike-San arrives, since they are each others real partners, anyway." Blaze explained. Sumatra-Chan admired his Intel on how people work.

"Blaze-Kun, I think I found a department for you. You can help Toshi-Kun by being Vice-Captain in the Research and Intel and the Development of Organization Inventions. Good luck~!" Sumatra-Chan said. Blaze was excited about his new position working under Toshi-Kun.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I won't let you down Sumatra-Chan!" Blaze-Kun said in gratitude.

"Meeting adjourned. You are all dismissed!" Sumatra-Chan said. The members of the Council left the room, leaving Sumatra-Chan to her thoughts.

_**DWMA**_

_**Spike-Kun's P.O.V/**_

I walked into the large school that had burning candles at the front entrance- What kind of a school is this anyway? I walked into the Death room to see three people there – Shinigami-Sama, Brick-Kun, and Kazu-Kun. Kazu-Kun turned around and saw me and instantly ran at me, Brick-Kun not far behind. I ran at Kazu-Kun and hug-Tackled him to the ground. It'd been the first time we'd seen each other in months. We wrestled a bit on the ground, and then I finally pinned him.

"Looks like I can still pin ya." I said as I got off of my friend and then helped him up. "Yeah, you sure can." Kazu said giving a calm smile.

"MMHMM!" Shinigami-Sama cleared his throat. We all three turned around. I'd forgotten he was there, to be honest. I looked at him and he motioned me to him. I calmly walked over, Brick and Kazu not far behind

"Well, Hello, Hello, HELLO!" Shinigami-Sama started. "Glad to see you made it hear okay, Spike Harpineer. You are here to be Kazu-San's partner along with Brick, right?" I nodded my head yes. "Very well. I confirm this and you three shall be a trio of the "EAT" class. I had a huge grin and Kazu came over and noogied me, as Brick used my shoulder as an arm rest, leaning on me with one foot on top of the other. I moved slightly to the left and he fell in a very cliché sort of way. We left the room, and headed back to the apartment. This was it. I was finally here…


	8. Lost Organization is Discovered

**(It has been a long time but I'm updating this… so… yeah. My Style might have changed… it HAS been 3 years after all.)**

_**Blank's P.O.V**_

I haven't seen anyone I knew today. Chaos was sick when I woke up, so I didn't talk to him. Make and Soul had already left for a mission when I woke up. When I got to class, Brick and Kazu weren't there. Where is everyone?

I walked out of DWMA and started walking towards the apartment. Maybe Maka and Soul will be home by now. Their mission was in the city sewers, so they should be done by now.

I walked into the apartment and saw… well. I saw Chaos making out with Maka. So many questions were in my mind. Where is Soul? So they like each other? What do I do?

"Umm..." I cleared my throat. Maka immediately got so red; she was as bright as the apple at the table. Chaos just looked at me wide-eyed.

"You ain't gunna tell Soul, right?" Chaos said, a little bit of fear in his shaky voice. I just nodded and walked to mine and Soul's shared room. He wasn't in there. I walked back out to where Maka and Chaos were.

"Where's Soul?" I asked.

"He was at the Death Café. Why?"

"I am going to go meet him there. Don't worry, I'll be careful." I said to Maka. She just nodded and I left the apartment. I wanted to get away. Maka didn't seem like the type to cheat, but there she was. Cheating. And with my O-Nii-Chan, no less! Soul deserves SO much more than her.

I got to the Death Café and sat next to Soul at one of the outdoor tables. He was sipping on what seemed to be a latte. He turned and looked at me with a smile. I wasn't smiling. He had no idea what had just happened. He didn't know that Maka was cheating on him. He didn't know how much she didn't deserve him. I smiled back anyway.

"Hi," I said to him. My smile was so obviously fake.

"I can't get over your accent. It's so cute, just like you." Soul said, then taking another sip of his latte. I genuinely smiled now. I blushed a little, too. I hope he didn't notice.

"Why do you always blush around me?" He noticed.

"Oh gosh. T-this is so embarrassing," I said. He seemed confused, but then, all at once, it seemed to hit him.

"Do you… have a little crush on me?" He asked. I just shook my head no. I lied to him. Changing the subject, I asked him something,

"Can I tell you something? About me and Chaos?" I asked. He shook his head yes.

"Well, let me start from the very beginning. Chaos's dad and my mom were partners here at the DWMA. They both died when we were young. He has always been the protector of me, but we are not really brothers at all, not biologically, anyway. I always treat him like my brother because he's always been the one there for me, but I'm afraid that I'll lose him." I explained everything to Soul. He just looked at me and listened. He cared. I wanted to tell him that I liked him, but I really just couldn't.

"Wow. Thank you for telling me all of this. I'm really glad you trust me. So I'm going to tell you something now."

"Y-yeah?" I was so nervous. Does Soul maybe like me?

"Maka and I just broke up last night. I was jealous of her because she started noticing Chaos and not me so I told her she could have him," Soul confessed. I was upset for him, but I was also happy. This means that maybe me and Soul have a chance together!

"I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have had to happen," I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's okay. Maka and I weren't really working out. Besides, I have my eye on someone else.

I blushed. Hopefully it was me.

**LOST ORGANIZATION – TOSHI AND BLAZE'S LAB**

Blaze and Toshi had been in their lab for 4 days straight. These two have nonstop been researching Blank and Chaos.

"So Blank and Chaos aren't really twin brothers?" Toshi asked.

"No. Blank and Chaos are just childhood friends and are really close. Blank is nothing without Chaos protecting him, and he has a soft spot for that one guy who ate Arachne's soul, before you replaced her. What was his name?"

"Soul Eater."

"Right. Well it seems that Blank Honnête has romantic feelings for Soul Eater, and Chaos Langston has feeling for Maka Albarn. Additionally, today is the planned attack from Spike-kun and the others on Blank and Chaos. I'm thinking we should target Blank when he is alone. He will be easier to take down that way. As long as nobody is with him, there will be no problems in taking his Soul."

**DEATH CITY BLANK'S P.O.V.**

I was walking him alone. I wanted some time alone after the talk with Soul so I was wandering Death City all by myself. Up ahead I saw Kazu-kun.

"HEY! KAZU!" I yelled running to him. He glared at me and pulled out what seemed to be a harpoon gun. I turn around to see Brick standing there, his arm a sword.

"You guys aren't even a team! You aren't really my friends! Are you?!" I yelled. My arms from the elbow down turned into staffs and where my hands would be were the blades.

"He can partially shift? This wasn't in the report!" This was said by the harpoon gun. I got so serious, almost scary. I would have been intimidated by me.

"Who are you really? Where are you from? If you tell me, I'll leave you alive!" I was so convincing. I think Brick was scared stiff.

"I'm Kazu Fukui. That is Brick Kerling. This gun is Spike Harpineer. We're from the Council of the Lost Organization. We are here to take down Lord Death." They were on a council? That means they're strong. There is no way I can handle them myself. I ran at Kazu and swung at him. He quickly dodged it and shot a harpoon at me. The harpoon was connected by a chain and no matter where I went it followed me. This isn't looking too good for me…


End file.
